


So Noted

by SomewhereApart



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steggy - Freeform, just a little post-Endgame thing I wrote a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: Just before he leaves to return the stones, Bucky gives Steve one last mission.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	So Noted

They’re making their way to the clearing where Banner has recreated their time portal when Bucky slips a note into Steve’s palm. 

“One more mission,” he tells him. “A favor. Don’t open it until you’ve returned all the stones.” Blue eyes meet, steps pausing for a moment as Bucky insists, “I mean it, Stevie, save this one for last.”

Bucky hasn’t called him that in… a long, long time. 

Steve nods and tucks the note safely away, promising, “Of course. Anything for you, you know that, Bucky.”

There’s a shadow around the edge of the smile Bucky gives in response, an angsty undercurrent that Steve is all too familiar with now. Regret, and grim acceptance, and a doubt that he deserves so much faith. 

Steve wonders which of the Winter Soldier’s many transgressions he’s been tasked with undoing. 

But he doesn’t look. He waits. He promised, so he waits. 

It’s not until he’s dropped the soul stone back on Vormir and said a few silent prayers for Natasha that he reaches for the note tucked safely into an inner pocket. One corner has gotten bent over the course of his reverse-time-heist, but it’s mostly intact. 

He unfolds it solemnly, expecting a brief mission report, a confession of sins. He tilts the paper to catch the dim glow of this planet’s perpetual twilight, and squints to make out Bucky’s familiar, sloppy scrawl. 

_For the love of God, Steve, go put the moves on Agent Carter._

Followed by a date in the year 1949, and an address. 

Steve reads it, blinks, read it again. 

And then he does what he never imagined he would in this godforsaken place: he laughs. 


End file.
